mountaindewfandomcom-20200215-history
Code Red/Gallery
This is a gallery of images of Mountain Dew Code Red. 'Designs 2001 - 2005' Code Red 2001 Label Art.jpg|Code Red's logo from 2001 to 2005. Image mountaindewcodered1.jpg|Code Red's first bottle design. 6packofcr.jpg|Design for a 6 pack of 24 oz Code Red bottles from 2001 until 2006. Mountain-dew-code-red.jpg|Code Red's first 1-liter bottle design. Old 2l red.gif|Code Red's 2 Liter bottle design from 2001 until 2005. Img-thing.jpg|Code Red's can design from 2001 until 2005. 23646.jpg|Code Red's first 12-pack design. 51c7994d-9d8c-430c-8785-5c2dc0f187a7.jpg|Code Red's first alternate 12-pack design. 12000101472.jpg|Code Red's first 24-pack design. Mountain-dew-code-red-plumbers-butt-small-41738.jpg|2002 "Plumber's buttocks" promotional artwork for Code Red. Mountain-dew-code-red-baboons-buttocks-small-18811.jpg|2002 "Baboon's buttocks" promotional artwork for Code Red. Diet mountain dew code red.png|Diet Code Red's first 20 oz. bottle design. Mountain-dew-code-red-6604.jpg|Comtemporary design for a 6-pack of 24 oz. Diet Code Red bottles. Diet mountain dew code red can.png|Diet Code Red's first can design. 11806073-420.jpg|Diet Code Red's first 12-pack design. Mountain-dew-code-red-6599.jpg|Diet Code Red's first alternate 12-pack design. 'Designs 2005 - 2011' Mountain Dew logo code red.png|Code Red's logo from 2005 to 2011 (It is still used in New Zealand and Germany). 8750-3.png|Code Red's 20 oz. bottle design from 2005 until 2011. Mountain-dew-code-red-170267.jpg|Code Red's previous Sidekick bottle design. 12946220.jpg|Code Red's 2 Liter bottle design from 2005 until 2011. Code Red 12 oz Old.jpg|Code Red's can design from 2005 until 2011. 00012000204166_full.jpg|Code Red's 8-pack design from 2005 until 2011. Mountain dew code red 12pack-500x500.jpg|Code Red's 12-pack design from 2005 until 2011. 225858.jpg|Code Red's alternate 12-pack design from 2005 until 2011. 74224 164742573549920 3566064 n.jpg|Honor the Code bottle variation. $T2eC16N,!zcFIeB3Y(0FBSSh!O3s+g~~60 1.JPG|Diet Code Red's label art from 2005 until 2011. 1018.jpg|Contemporary 20 oz. dome bottle design. 0001200010214_500X500.jpg|Code Red's 6-pack design from 2005 until 2011. 4E31AF99-4F1C-FB85-4A02-B5ACA45B4CCB.jpg|Diet Code Red's can design from 2005 until 2011. 16114567_22346013_trimmed_(1).jpg|Diet Code Red's 12-pack design from 2005 until 2011. Mountain-dew-code-red-6494.jpg|Diet Code Red's 8-pack design from 2005 until 2011. 'Designs 2011 - 2017' Mountain Dew Code Red Logo.jpg|The official Code Red label art. Code_red_bottle.jpg|Code Red's previous dome bottle design. Old Design Mountain Dew Code Red Bottle.png|Code Red's previous Sidekick bottle design. MtDew CodeRed 24.png|Code Red's previous 24 oz. bottle design. 244727.jpg|Code Red's previous 4-pack design. 0001200000362_300X300.jpg|Code Red's previous 1-Liter bottle design. 0001200010542 500X500.jpg|Code Red's previous 2-liter bottle design. 244717.jpg|Code Red's previous 12 oz. bottle design. 0001200044851 500X500.jpg|Code Red's previous 24 oz. can design. Mtn Dew Code Red Can.png|Code Red's previous can design. 107656.jpg|Code Red's previous 8-pack design. Code Red Box.jpg|Code Red's previous 12-pack design. Captu5re.PNG|Code Red's alternate 12-pack design. K2- 01f658d8-dfbc-4000-af15-4c5ab6ad229b.v1.jpg|Code Red's previous 24-pack design. Halo_4_Code_Red.png|Code Red's dome bottle design during the 2012 DewXP promotion. Screen_shot_2013-08-18_at_9.10.37_PM.png|Code Red's 20 oz dome bottle design for the promotion Every2Minutes. 105503.png|Code Red's Sidekick bottle design during the Fuel Up For Battle promotion. 10838475 835058176540695 1006946249 n.jpg|Contemporary Code Red fountain label. diet_codered.jpg|Diet Code Red's previous dome bottle design. 0001200010174 500X500.jpg|Diet Code Red's previous 2 Liter bottle design. Diet Code Red Can.png|Diet Code Red's previous Can Design. 0001200081011 500X500.jpg|Diet Code Red's previous 12-pack design. Diet Code Red Box.jpg|Diet Code Red's alternate 12-pack design. 0001200010208 500X500.jpg|Diet Code Red's previous 24-pack design. 'Designs 2017 - Present' Mountain Dew Code Red Side 12 Pack.jpg|The current Code Red logo design, and 12-pack design (Side). Mountain Dew Code Red cup design.png|The current Mountain Dew Code Red cup design. MtDew CodeRed 12oz.png|The current Code Red 12 oz. can design. Dew CodeRed 16.png|The current Code Red 16 oz. can design. Mountain Dew Code Red 20 oz. sidekick bottle design.png|The current Mountain Dew Code Red sidekick 20 oz. bottle design. Mountain Dew Code Red 24 oz. can design.png|The current Mountain Dew Code Red 24 oz. can design. Mountain Dew Code Red 2 liter bottle design.png|The current Mountain Dew Code Red 2 liter bottle design. Mountain Dew Code Red 12 pack side design.jpg|The current Diet Mountain Dew 12-pack side design. Mountain Dew Code Red 24 pack design.jpg|The current Diet Mountain Dew 24-pack design. Mountain Dew Code Red 24 pack side design.jpg|The current Mountain Dew Code Red 24-pack design (Side). DMD CR Can-1.png|The current Diet Code Red 12 oz. can design. MtDew Diet CodeRed 20oz.png|Diet Code Red's current Sidekick bottle design. Diet Mountain Dew Code Red Box Design.jpg|The current Diet Code Red 12-pack design. The Philippines Release 40263487_458156981362583_3913787909097914368_n.png|Filipino CodeRed Bottles. CODERED711PHILIPPINES.jpg|a Slurpee Mountain Dew Code Red was found in a 7-Eleven branch in the Philippines 'South Korean Release' 1111992966 1.png.jpg|Code Red's South Korean bottle design. 2005 2005 05 b code red.jpg|Code Red's South Korea can design. 'New Zealand Release' FRUC448_72662-93x300.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand 600mL bottle design 9414789341444_e.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand 1.5 Liter bottle design. Mountain Dew Code Red 355mL.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand can design Mountain-Dew-Soft-Drink-Code-Red-355ml.jpg|Code Red's New Zealand 6-pk design. 'German Release' MtnDewCRD.png|Code Red's German Bottle 2010-2013 s-l1600.png|German Bottle 2013-2016 dffd.png|German 0,5l Bottle 'DEWmocracy Canada' 10480170 1521755831372079 6650176686770226751 n.jpg|White Out, Code Red and Supernova slurpees bought back for a limited time. Code Red wins.png|Mountain Dew Canada confirmed Code Red as Canada's new flavour on August 5th, 2014 Bottle-codered.png|Dewmand's Code Red bottle Box-codered.png|Dewmand's Code Red 8 pack Cover-codered-en.jpg|Promotional artwork for Code Red during DEWmocracy Canada. 10600504 713114648804139 8821293047316923313 n.png|Mountain Dew Code Red released as a permanent Canadian flavor on September 2nd, 2014. As announced by the Mountain Dew Canada Facebook Page. Mountain Dew Code Red PRIMARY IMAGE 860x414 Vr1.png|Promotional artwork for Canadian Code Red slurpee Cod Red Slurpee.png|Another Promotional artwork for Canadian Code Red slurpee 'Australian Release' Audew.jpg|12-pack and 600 ml bottle design for Code Red Energised. 15355736_204541573335611_8833937138741791183_n.jpg|Australian CodeRed Can (375ml) Mountain Dew Energised Code Red.png|Another picture of Mountain Dew Code Red in Australia. Category:Gallery pages